The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board and an electronic apparatus.
Three-dimensionally mounted semiconductor devices are being developed. Further, in an attempt to realize the three-dimensional mounting, forming a through electrode in, a semiconductor chip is well known. More specifically, a through hole is formed in the semiconductor chip, and an insulating layer is formed on the inner face of the through hole. The through electrode is then formed inside the insulating layer. In this case, it has been difficult to form the insulating layer on the inner face of the small through hole and to form the conductive electrode inside the insulating layer.